Dan Ketika
by Madelene Lexie
Summary: Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Joonmyun & Kyungsoo. Mereka sempurna, mereka belia, dan mereka jatuh cinta. Tapi ketika 'sang badai' datang, dan salah satu diantaranya menyadari bahwa hatinya mulai bercabang, mereka tahu—ini tak akan sama./"...pada akhirnya orang ketigalah yang akan tetap terluka.." /Lay-Suho-Kyungsoo/[Sulay slight SuDo.]
1. Bab 1 (dan ketika 'dia' datang)

**disclaimer**: characters isn't mine, no profit taken.  
_**warning**: _au/ooc/**YAOI**/typos/diksi abal /cerita pasaran/dsb.  
_**length:** chaptered._  
**genre**: _romance/angst(diusahakan)_  
**a/n: **disini main pairnya **Sulay**; tapi SuDo bakal mendominasi juga. well, DLDR deh ya XDD. Oh iya, disini saya buat umur Suho, DO, sama Lay sama (23 tahun)

.

.

"ketika ia mencintai dua orang di waktu yang sama..."

.

.

"ketika tiga pria terjebak dalam sebuah labirin yang mereka buat sendiri..."

.

.

**Dan Ketika...**

.

_"dan ketika cinta harus memilih..."_

.

.

_"_dia atau _dia_..."

.

.

* * *

**Bab 1**

.

Joonmyun buru-buru membawa tubuhnya keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Ia berhenti di hadapan seorang pemuda yang telah berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu. Nafasnya tersengal,

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Alih-alih marah, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membenarkan helai-helai rambut Joonmyun yang terjatuh tak beraturan, dan memperbaiki kemeja pemuda itu yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Masih dengan kedua tangan mengenggam kerah, Kyungsoo berkata,

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, "Aku tahu kantor membutuhkanmu."

Selalu begitu. Kyungsoo selalu bisa mengerti Joonmyun. Apapun itu, bagaimana pun, dan kapan pun itu, ia selalu begitu memahaminya. Joonmyun tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya.

Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Joonmyun, menarik sang empunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Joonmyun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang menuntunnya memasuki ruang makan keluarga. Ia merasa seolah ia sedang memasuki ruangan untuk jamuan makan kerajaan.

Ruang makan itu memiliki luas layaknya lapangan sepakbola, dimana meja makan besar berbentuk persegi panjang terbuat dari _ebony_ yang sangat mengkilap dikelilingi kursi-kursi dari bahan yang sama berukir dengan sandarannya yang tinggi. Lampu Kristal yang besar dan indah tergantung dengan anggun di langit-langit atas meja makan itu.

Rak kaca berhias aneka pajangan dari kristal dan porselen tertata rapi di pojok ruangan—Joonmyun yakin Kyungsoo yang menaruhnya disana—sementara di pojok lain berdiri sebuah jam bandul kuno yang sangat besar. Salah satu dinding ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca tebal dimana kini gordennya yang putih berenda di singkap dan diikat rapi dengan pita.

Joonmyun mengedarkan pandang. Di ruang makan itu ia bisa melihat kedua orangtua Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya. Ia membungkuk dengan taklim menyapa keduanya.

"Selamat malam, Ayah, Ibu." Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Joonmyun memanggil kedua orangtua Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _'Ayah_' dan _'Ibu_'. Bahkan Ibu Kyungsoo sendiri yang memintanya begitu. Beruntunglah kedua orangtua Kyungsoo mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. _Yah_, meskipun pada awalnya memang tidak mudah.

Ayah Kyungsoo di ujung meja hanya membalas dengan menganggukan kepala, namun bibirnya tetap membentuk senyum bijaksana sepatutnya seorang kepala keluarga yang berwibawa.

"Ah, selamat malam, _Joonie_! Akhirnya kau datang juga," sahut Ibu Kyungsoo dengan riang, "Daritadi Kyungsoo sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, _lho_." goda wanita itu, diiringi dengan sebuah kerlingan mata.

"Ibu!" Kyungsoo memekik, wajahnya memerah. Masih sambil merutuki tingkah sang Ibu yang balak-blakan, Kyungsoo segera membawa Joonmyun ke salah satu kursi di sudut meja, berseberangan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Berbisik bahwa ia akan segera kembali, pemuda itu lantas pergi memasuki dapur diikuti oleh sang Ibu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kantor, Joonmyun?" Sang kepala keluarga akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, "Menjadi seorang CEO diusiamu yang masih semuda itu pasti melelahkan ya?" Beliau terkekeh pelan.

Joonmyun membenahi posisi duduknya, lalu tertawa kecil, "Sejauh ini baik, Ayah. Dan _yeah_, bohong kalau aku bilang itu bukan pekerjaan yang berat."

Kemudian obrolan antara '_Ayah_' dan '_anak_' itu pun terus berlanjut sendirinya dengan subjek yang sama. Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo dan Ibunya keluar dari dapur dengan membawa berpiring-piring makanan lezat dan menatanya di atas meja makan.

Berbagai makanan, mulai dari menu tradisional seperti _kimchi spaghetti_, bakpao, dan _onigiri_, sampai dengan menu _modern_ seperti _steak_, ayam panggang, tumis, dan aneka _seafood,_ serta _red velvet cake_ sebagai menu pencuci mulut. Minuman yang dihidangkan pun demikian. Ada segelas _red wine_, teh, _orange juice_, atau cukup dengan air mineral.

Makan malam kali ini memang sengaja dirancang privat dengan kesan seakrab mungkin. Jadi Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang terjun langsung untuk menyiapkan semuanya tanpa bantuan para pelayan. Begitu beres, Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Joonmyun. Keduanya bertukar senyum barang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Ayah Kyungsoo membuka acara makan malam hari itu.

"Cobalah _kimchi spaghetti_ ini, Joonie. Kyungsoo sendiri lho yang membuatnya! Dia benar-benar calon istri yang baik, bukan?"

"Ibu!"

Joonmyun tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu betul akan hobi kekasihnya yang memang suka memasak itu, dan ia mengakui bahwa masakannya pun hampir sekelas dengan seorang _chef_ bintang lima. Kyungsoo memang laki-laki yang luar biasa. Walau dibesarkan sebagai seorang putra konglomerat, tak lantas membuatnya besar kepala. Sedikit pendiam, baik hati, dan juga ramah pada siapa saja. Kehadirannya selalu membawa suasana tenang dan nyaman bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Acara makan malam sejauh ini berjalan menyenangkan. Sesekali diselingi dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan disana-sini. Sampai kemudian, Ibu Kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup sentimentil,

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"—_Ohok_!" Joonmyun yang saat itu tengah menegak air minumnya langsung tersedak. Sementara Kyungsoo disampingnya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan wajah merona bercampur khawatir.

Masih dengan terbatuk-batuk, Joonmyun berusaha menjawab, "Eum… itu..eum…"

"Ibu, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya," gumam Kyungsoo pelan, namun masih sanggup didengar oleh seluruh meja. Dan Joonmyun tak melewatkan pancaran bola mata Kyungsoo yang sedikit meredup.

"Tapi kurasa Ibumu benar, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun," Ayah Kyungsoo menasihati, "akan lebih baik kalau kalian mulai membicarakannya dari sekarang."

"Nah, aku benar 'kan?" Sang Ibu mengangguk antusias, "Menurut Ibu, kalian sudah cukup matang untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Maksudku, usia kalian sudah hampir menjelang dua puluh empat tahun, dan... kalian juga sudah berpacaran selama kurang lebih tiga tahun 'kan? Apa salahnya?"

Ya, _apa salahnya?_ Apa yang mereka tunggu—_tidak._

Apa yang sebenarnya_ ia_ tunggu?

Apakah waktu tiga tahun tidak cukup untuk meyakinkannya?

Entahlah, dibalik segala kesempurnaan yang bisa ia temukan dalam diri Kyungsoo, Joonmyun merasa masih ada _sesuatu_ yang hilang.

.

_Sesuatu_ yang janggal. _Sesuatu_ yang masih belum bisa Joonmyun temukan dari sosok sempurna Kyungsoo…

.

.

…dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu '_sesuatu'_ apa itu.

.

.

Acara makan malam selebihnya berjalan lancar, terlepas dari suasana canggung barusan. Kini Kyungsoo tengah mengantar Joonmyun ke gerbang depan, dimana mobil sedan metalik milik Joonmyun berada. Joonmyun akan masuk ke dalam mobil, ketika tiba-tiba ia berbalik, mau tak mau mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Dio,"

_Dio._

Panggilan khusus dari sang malaikat untuknya. _Hanya untuknya_.

Joonmyun menghela nafas, "Apa kau… benar-benar ingin menikah?"

"Kau bertanya begitu karena perkataan Ayah dan Ibu tadi ya? Tidak perlu dipikirkan—"

"Dio," Joonmyun memotong. Nadanya tegas, "Aku serius."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, "_Well,_" ia memulai, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "Siapa _sih_ yang tidak kepingin menikah?"

Keduanya lantas terdiam. Keheningan hanya diisi oleh sunyi langit malam, dan desir angin yang menyapa dan membelai raga dua insan yang saling beridiri berhadap-hadapan itu.

Joonmyun mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo yang tertunduk dengan satu tangan. Ia tatap sepasang bola mata besar berkilauan yang ternoda dengan sorot kekhawatiran di tengah kelamnya malam. Ia menjulurkan kedua lengannya, menyelimutkannya di sekeliling tubuh mungil pemuda itu, membenamkan ujung hidungnya pada untaian surai Kyungsoo.

"Jika itu maumu… _baiklah_," Joonmyun berbisik pada sang partikel-partikel udara. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo terluka. Pemuda itu begitu rapuh, dan Joonmyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan selalu menjadi _guardian angel_-nya...

..._Suho_-**_nya._**

Apapun yang membuatnya bahagia… Joonmyun pasti akan melakukannya.

.

Joonmyun memejamkan mata dan berkata,

.

"Kita akan menikah."

.

* * *

.

"_Cheers_ untuk Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo!"

Luhan mengkomando seisi ruangan begitu sesi tukar cincin selesai, diikuti suara puluhan dentingan gelas yang saling beradu di udara. Sorak-sorai dan siul-siul heboh terarahkan kepada sepasang insan manusia yang kini tengah berbahagia.

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun telah sepakat untuk menikah, dan mereka juga telah mengumumkan rencana mereka ini ke keluarga masing-masing.

Dan kini, mereka tengah berkumpul dalam acara pertunangan keduanya, yang diselenggarakan di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Acara itu sendiri berkesan tertutup, cukup dihadiri oleh sanak keluarga, teman-teman, serta beberapa rekan bisnis yang punya relasi khusus.

Lantunan musik _jazz_ mengalun lembut dari mulut _speaker_, diiringi dengan obrolan dan canda tawa para tamu memecah udara. _Hall_ itu dipernis dengan meja-meja bundar berselimut kain putih berhias pita di sekitarnya. Sementara di sudut-sudut ruangan yang lain, dekorasi tampak ditata minimalis dan sederhana, namun tetap menampilkan kesan mewah.

Dengan satu tangan memegang segelas _wine_, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati teman-temannya yang sepertinya menjadi kerumunan paling berisik di ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun—sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah—tampaknya menjadi yang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda itu melompat-lompat antusias di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan melambai-lambai ke udara.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, dan begitu ia sampai di kerumunan itu, ia langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Selamat ya! Tidak kusangka ternyata kau yang akan menikah duluan!" rajuk Minseok, seniornya dari universitas sambil memukul bahunya man-main.

"Benar! Kau jahat sekali, mendahului kami!" Kedua mata Luhan menyipit jenaka, ia menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah dibuat garang.

Kyungsoo memutar mata, "Oh, ayolah, ini tidak seperti aku akan melupakan kalian saja."

"_Yeah_, siapa tahu kan, setelah menikah kau akan jadi terlalu sibuk '_melayani_' Tuan Kim," Baekhyun menyeringai nakal, dagunya bergidik ke kanan, ke tempat dimana Joonmyun berada. Kemudian tawa mereka pun pecah menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang kini berubah merah padam.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menuntunnya ke arah tunangannya yang tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu di sudut ruangan, tampak terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang serius. Joonmyun terlihat semakin tampan dan berkharisma hari ini. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi, dengan tuxedo abu-abu yang membalut tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memang selalu tampak sempurna di matanya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan persiapan pesta pernikahanmu?" Luhan menginterupsi, ia menyuapkan sepotong _cake_ ke mulutnya.

Kyungsoo angkat bahu, "Belum tahu, masih nol _persen_ kurasa."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa merekomendasikan _wedding organizer_ untukmu," Luhan menelan gumpalan _cake_-nya terlebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, dia _professional. _Dan dia juga teman baikku di China."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya, bola matanya berbinar-binar, "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus! Kebetulan aku tidak terlalu punya banyak kenalan seorang _wedding planner_. Mungkin aku bisa mendiskusikannya dengan Suho nanti."

Luhan mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia, Baekhyun, dan Minseok undur diri entah kemana, Mereka bilang _sih_ mau berkeliling sebentar, sekalian _berburu-cowok-ganteng-siapa-tahu-ada-yang-kecantol _—meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di tempatnya.

Dengan wajah bertekuk, ia menegak kembali wine di tangannya, tanpa menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya,

"_Have fun_?"

Suara berat itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo, membuatnya hampir saja tersedak liquid keemasan itu. Ia menoleh cepat,

"Jongin?"

"Hai, calon kakak ipar," Jongin nyengir lebar, ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas _wine_ di tangannya, "Mari bersulang."

Suara dentingan gelas beradu dan kedua pemuda itu pun menghabiskan _wine_ di gelas mereka dalam sekali tegak. "Kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang? Darimana saja kau?" Kyungsoo bertanya, heran.

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata, "_Biasa_. Berburu gadis-gadis cantik," ujarnya, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Kyungsoo yang tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang terdekatnya suka sekali memanfaatkan situasi.

Jongin atau Kai—adalah adik satu-satunya Joonmyun yang seminggu lalu baru tiba di Korea setelah tiga tahun lamanya menempuh studi di Paris untuk meraih gelar sarjana. Pemuda berbakat dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, kulitnya tan eksotis—Jongin bilang karena terlalu lama berjemur di pantai—dengan surai berwarna pirang dan wajah tampan bergaris rahang tegas.

Sebelum Jongin berangkat ke Perancis, Kyungsoo memang sudah dekat dengan adik Joonmyun tersebut, bahkan sebelum ia resmi menjalin hubungan dengan kakak lelakinya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Jongin yang suka sekali bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, terutama padanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, ia tak pernah berubah.

"_Hyung?_"

Suara Jongin kembali membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Kau melamunkan aku ya? Sampai tersenyum-senyum begitu," goda Jongin.

"Dasar narsis!" Ia mendorong bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, kemudian tertawa bersamanya.

"Selamat ya _hyung_," Jongin berkata, menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Ia memegang kedua bahu pemuda itu sebelum kemudian membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, "Aku turut berbahagia untukmu dan Joonmyun-_hyung._"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang pemuda itu. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jongin, ia memejamkan mata.

.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

.

Dan ia tak ingat sejak kapan pelukan pemuda itu terasa begitu nyaman.

.

* * *

_Shanghai_, China.

.

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Langit sudah menggelap. Lampu penerangan sudah hampir semuanya dimatikan kecuali yang terdapat di sebuah ruangan dekat jendela karena masih ada seseorang disana.  
Pemuda itu tampak begitu berkonsentrasi mencorat-coret berlembar-lembar kertas di mejanya. Menggambar sebuah bidang kemudian disisipi dengan tulisan disana-sini.

Zhang Yixing menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan meletakkan penanya ke meja, menghela nafas panjang.

"_Gege_ masih disini?"

Ia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Rekan kerjanya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya—Huang Zitao—masuk ke ruangan dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Yixing mengangkat bahu, "Yah, hanya sekedar iseng menyusun konsep," jawabnya santai. "Kau sendiri?"

Tao memberinya _wink_, "Aku baru saja pulang _dinner_ dengan Yifan-_ge_, tahu!" Ia berbicara dengan pekikan tertahan, membuat Yixing tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Lalu aku kembali kesini karena baru sadar ada barangku yang tertinggal," Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang letaknya tepat berseberangan dengan meja Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk. Ia membereskan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan di meja ke dalam tasnya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jam kerjanya hari ini. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menoleh ke arah Tao, "Sudah menemukan barang yang kau cari?"

Tao menganggukkan kepala. Ia menggoyangkan bantal panda di tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Yixing yang menunggunya di ambang pintu.

"Sebuah... _bantal_?"

Tao nyengir, "Hehe. _Gege_ tahu kan, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantal panda ini?" ujarnya, menepuk-nepuk bantal persegi bermotif wajah panda tersebut kemudian memeluknya erat.

Yixing memutar mata,

"Siapa juga yang membawa bantal ke tempat kerja? _Dasar_."

.

.

"Aku dengar _gege_ dapat dapat proyek kerja di Seoul?"

Yixing mengangguk membenarkan. Kedua tangannya beralih mengeratkan mantelnya ketika angin malam datang mendesir pori-pori kulitnya yang sensitif.

Ia dan Tao kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan sempit menuju apartemen mereka yang kebetulan searah. Jalanan itu cukup gelap dan sepi. Lampu-lampu jalan yang berdiri tak semuanya menyala, hingga membuat penerangan di jalanan itu menjadi minim dan remang-remang.

"Pasangan artis?"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Tao, dan menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak. Tapi temanku bilang keduanya memang sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terhormat disana."

"Kenapa _gege_ menerimanya?" Tao bertanya polos, "Maksudku, Seoul kan jauh sekali."

"Tentu saja untuk cari pengalaman. Selain itu... " Yixing tersenyum. Ia mendongak, menatap angkasa kelam dengan tatapan menerawang dan senyum terkembang, memperlihatkan cekungan kecil di pipi kanannya,

.

"Aku punya firasat, ada _sesuatu yang besar_ sedang menungguku disana."

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa jadi kita yang harus menjemput sih?"

"Oh ayolah, Suho. Tidak seburuk itu, kok."

Joonmyun mengerang pelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pandangannya menyapu airport yang penuh disesaki lautan manusia, mondar-mandir berlalu kesana kemari.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, satu jam sudah ia dan Kyungsoo menunggu di gerbang kedatangan. Ini hari minggu, dan seharusnya pada jam-jam ini ia tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di rumah. Berbaring di kasur empuknya, menonton acara televisi dengan secangkir kopi di tangan.

Bukannya menunggu seseorang yang belum jelas kedatangannya begini. Ini semua karena Kyungsoo yang memaksa untuk menemaninya menjemput si _wedding organizer_ dari China itu. Alasannya sih, karena Kyungsoo ingin berkenalan secara langsung dengannya. Joonmyun tak habis pikir, tunangannya itu ternyata punya jiwa sosialis yang luar biasa.

Sampai kemudian segerombolan orang terlihat berbondong-bondong keluar dari gerbang kedatangan. Menandakan bahwa pesawat yang mengangkut penumpang dari China itu telah mendarat.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mendekat dengan menyeret Joonmyun yang berjalan lesu dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo dengan semangat menggebu-gebu mengangkat _banner_ beraksara China di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berharap menemukan orang yang ia cari.

.

.

Sementara Zhang Yixing berjalan tenang melewati '_arrival gate_' dengan _headset_ terpasang di telinga dan koper di tangan. Sesekali bibirnya ikut mendendangkan melodi lagu yang mengalun lembut dari telinganya. Ia berhenti sebentar, melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Luhan sempat memberitahunya di telepon bahwa sang klien lah yang akan menjemputnya langsung disini.

Hal ini mau tak mau membuat Yixing gugup setengah mati. Ada satu hal mengejutkan yang ia sadari. Pesta pernikahan yang akan ia tangani nanti adalah pernikahan pasangan _gay_. Tunggu, ia bukanlah seorang _homophobic_. Bahkan kalau ia boleh jujur… ia juga punya orientasi seksual yang sama.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga orang-orang yang akan dihadapinya nanti adalah kalangan keluarga terpandang, dibandingkan dirinya, Yixing tentu bukan apa-apa.

Atensinya teralihkan saat kedua _hazel_-nya menangkap banner putih yang dibawa seorang pemuda di ujung antrean. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari beberapa kesalahan kecil disana-sini dalam penulisan huruf _hanzi_ namanya. Yixing berjalan mendekat ke arah orang itu sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia bisa melihat bola mata pemuda pembawa banner itu membulat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia mengerjap, "Apa kau..." keningnya berubah berkerut-kerut,

"...Chang Yishing?"

Yixing tertawa pelan, kemudian membungkukan badan, "Zhang Yixing," koreksinya dalam bahasa korea dengan aksen china yang kental, "Dan _yeah_, kurasa aku orang yang kau cari."

"Ah!" Pemuda itu memekik. Kedua bola matanya tampak berkilauan. Ia balas membungkuk cepat-cepat, "Selamat datang di Seoul, Yishing—_err…_ Yixing-_ssi!_ Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Yixing balas tersenyum simpul. Satu yang bisa ia simpulkan dari pemuda ini. Ia adalah orang yang ramah. Dan Yixing yakin, mereka bisa menjadi teman baik nantinya.

Pemuda itu kembali menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangan—yang langsung dijabat Yixing cepat-cepat, "Kenalkan, aku Kyungsoo, dan.." kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, menampakkan seorang pemuda lain di belakangnya. "…kenalkan, ini Kim Joonmyun…"

Yixing dan Joonmyun mendongak bersamaan.

.

Dan detik ketika kedua bola mata mereka bertemu, Yixing dan Joonmyun tahu mereka tak bisa berpaling. Atau tepatnya, _tak mau_ berpaling.

Dan mereka menyadari…

.

"…_dia_…"

.

…bahwa hidup mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

"…tunangan-_ku_."

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**a/n: **aneh ya? Gak dapet feelnya ya? -_- iya, saya tahu. beneran gak pede publish nih ff, karena saya orangnya kadang gak konsisten. Tapi karena ada beberapa yg minta buat Sulay multichapter ya, saya iseng-iseng bikin XD hehe. Diusahin sih ff ini gak terlalu punya banyak chapter, mungkin sekitar 8 chapter? yah, kita liat aja nanti /slaps. Oh iya, di review kemarin ada yg minta saya bikin couple lain ya, err... mungkin kalau ada waktu, diusahain dibikinin deh XD

Thanks banget bagi yang sudah nyempetin baca *muah*

Emm, Boleh minta pendapat? ada kritik, saran, atau unek-unek lain? Boleh kok disampein di kotak** Review**, hehe ^^

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Bab 2 (dan ketika ia menyadari)

**disclaimer**: characters isn't mine, no profit taken.

_**warning**: _au/ooc/**YAOI**/typo(s)/diksi abal /cerita pasaran/Sulay & Sudo.

.

.

_"... Sekali kau merekam sosoknya dalam ingatanmu, sekali kedua bola matamu menangkap sosoknya itu, akan sulit bagimu untuk mengalihkan pandangan darinya..."_

.

.

**Dan Ketika...**

.

.

* * *

**Bab 2**

.

Disana.

Tiga pria yang hari ini dipertermukan oleh takdir berdiri disana. Di sebuah _airport_ bertaraf internasional, di depan deretan bangku tunggu, di tengah-tengah keremunan manusia lainnya. Dua diantaranya saling menatap dalam kebisuan.

Joonmyun merasa seakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sedikit pun ia tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya dari pria itu. Tak ambil pusing dengan deru nafasnya yang menjadi berat, tidak peduli dengan kulitnya yang mendingin dan memanas bersamaan. Tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Yang ia ingin, hanya tenggelam dalam lautan cokelat bening itu.

.

Dan kalau ia boleh berharap, ia ingin waktu berhenti.

.

Waktu berhenti untuk mengabadikan momen ini.

_Pria ini._ Pria bersurai kecokelatan dengan pancaran kedua bola mata yang lembut. Parasnya yang… indah. Hidung mancung dengan bibir _plump_ sewarna merah muda. Kulit putih bersih serupa boneka porselen.

Ada yang lain.

Ia tahu ada yang lain. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari pemuda ini yang membuat Joonmyun meledak-ledak. Yang membuat kulitnya seakan tercubit keras.

Tapi…

.

_…apa?_

Dua pria itu masih saling mencermati bola mata di hadapannya. Saling berusaha menjamah dengan bahasa non verbal. Saling berusaha menerjemahkan arti dari tatapan yang diberikan. Saling tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan,

dan saling mengetahui kalau sebenarnya ini,

…**salah**.

.

"…_ho_. Suho?"

.

_Snap!_ Joonmyun menjadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata. Dan pada kedipan pertama, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penasaran. Kedua bola mata yang memancarkan kehangatan tak biasa. Yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang karena sorotnya.

Kedua bola mata yang membuatnya berhasil keluar dari hal yang tak sepatutnya terpikirkan. Sepasang bola mata yang seketika membuatnya disesaki rasa bersalah. Penyesalan tak terkira.

"_Yeah_, tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya lamat-lamat, berharap kalimatnya mampu menyakinkan Kyungsoo. Atau sebenarnya, menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang tadi itu hanya ilusi. Hanya _sesaat._

Di sisi lain, Yixing hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Sekali, dua kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sepasang bola mata indah yang sempat membuainya tadi. Mencoba memahami perasaan asing yang singgah di hatinya kini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Joonmyun, berbisik, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersalaman dengan Yixing-_ssi_?"

Joonmyun terhenyak. Kedua bola matanya membulat, "A-apa? Kenapa harus?"

Kyungsoo menyikut perut tunangannya itu lumayan keras, "Sejak kapan kau bersikap tidak sopan begini?" Kedua bola matanya menyipit, pura-pura mengancam, "Ayo cepat."

Joonmyun menegak salivanya banyak-banyak. Sungguh ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Dan ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia berharap agar tanah dibawahnya membelah dan menelannya bulat-bulat detik itu juga.

Joonmyun menghembuskan nafas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mencoba tersenyum walau sukar, "H-hai. Aku Kim Joonmyun" —_tarik nafas_—"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ragu-ragu Yixing menjabat tangan yang terulur itu, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Joonmyun_-ssi_."

Jabatan tangan mereka lemah, namun anehnya kuat disaat bersamaan. Kedua mata mereka terkunci lagi untuk sepersekian detik dan—_oh shit_, perasaan terkutuk itu datang lagi. Joonmyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik tangannya secepat kilat. Tak ingin terbuai dalam kesalahan yang sama.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Yixing dan merangkul akrab pemuda itu, "Kau pasti lelah kan Yixing_-ssi_? Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu," Ia tersenyum, "Kita bisa mulai _planning_ besok pagi saja. Kami sudah memesankan kamar hotel untukmu."

Yixing balas tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia pasrah saja diseret Kyungsoo menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Sementara Joonmyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, sedikit pun tak melepaskan tatapannya pada punggung Yixing yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya bersama Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun menghela napas berat.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu lelah.

.

* * *

.

Yixing bukan seorang yang berasal dari kalangan atas, berumah mewah dan kaya raya. Tapi pengalamannya dalam bekerja sebagai wedding organizer membuatnya terbiasa berhadapan dengan kaum seelite apapun. Jadi, ia sudah biasa berada di sebuah gedung yang mewah , mengkoordinasi desain, dekorasi, dan dokumentasi serta segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan pesta-pesta pernikahan berskala besar.

Namun kali ini, Yixing dipaksa untuk takjub ketika keesokan paginya ia dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah—atau sebenarnya lebih tepat jika disebut istana—milik keluarga Joonmyun. Ya, sebuah istana mewah nan megah serupa kastil Eropa yang klasik namun elegan. Begitu besar dan luas dengan bangunan serupa menara-menara yang menjulang tinggi. Berdesain ruangan yang cukup modern meski dari luar tampak klasik.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

Yixing, Joonmyun, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membahas _planning_ pernikahan di sebuah _gazebo_ yang terdapat di taman belakang, tepat dibawah lindungan rindangnya pohon ek yang tertanam menjulang tinggi di ujung danau kecil. Sedang tak jauh dari tempat mereka terdapat sebuah taman bunga besar berbentuk lingkaran, yang di tengahnya berdiri air mancur besar yang memancar jernih.

"Aku ingin tanggal yang cantik," gumam Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan punggung pada sandaran bangku, dan menyesap secangkir green tea di tangannya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya ke udara, "Ah! Bagaimana kalau tangal 11-12-13?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada tanggal 13-13-13."

Joonmyun yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan Kofu—anjing peliharaan keluarganya itu menoleh sebentar, kemudian memutar mata, "Kurasa semua tanggal sama saja. Cantik atau tidak cantik tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa." Ia kembali mengelus surai keabu-abuan anjing jenis _chow-chow_ di pangkuannya dengan pelan dan telaten. Sesekali bibirnya ikut mengulas senyum melihat reaksi menggemaskan yang ditujukan Kofu.

Yixing yang sejak tadi mengamati gestur lembut yang ditujukan Joonmyun turut tersenyum kecil. Sejak awal, Yixing merasa pria itu memang punya pribadi yang menakjubkan. Dari caranya berbicara dengan nada lembut tapi tegas disaat bersamaan, bagaimana pria itu begitu memperhatikan detail-detail kecil di sekitarnya. Sosok yang penuh kharisma.

Dan ketika ia tersenyum, meski mungkin senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, Yixing tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya tetapi ia merasa,_ entahlah_, semacam terpesona. _Kagum._

Merasa… **tertarik**.

Kyungsoo jelas beruntung memiliki sosok seperti Joonmyun.

.

_Yeah, benar-benar beruntung._

_._

Disisinya Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Memang _sih_. Tapi pesta pernikahan merupakan sesuatu yang besar. Aku ingin pesta pernikahan kita nanti bisa jadi sespesial mungkin," Kyungsoo menoleh pada Joonmyun, raut mukanya merajuk, "_Please_ ya, Suho?"

"…"

"Suho~"

"_Fine_," Joonmyun menghela napas menyerah, yang disambut sorakan bahagia Kyungsoo di seberang.

Yixing mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kita punya waktu dua bulan dari sekarang," ujarnya, sembari mencorat-coret buku kecil yang ia letakkan di pangkuan, "Lalu _main theme color_-nya?"

"Belum terpikirkan olehku," Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia menatap Yixing dan Joonmyun bergantian, "Menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Merah jambu," / "Hitam," ujar Yixing dan Joonmyun bersamaan.

Dan pada detik selanjutnya, Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyun pun saling bertatapan tajam.

"Permisi Joonmyun-_ssi_," Yixing berdehem, air mukanya sungguh-sungguh, "Maaf atas ketidaksopananku ini, tapi… hitam? Apa Anda serius? Maksudku, kita tidak sedang menyelenggarakan acara pemakaman bukan?"

"Setidaknya hitam lebih baik daripada merah jambu," Joonmyun mencibir, mengabaikan raut tersinggung Yixing, "Dengar, aku dan Kyungsoo disini sama-sama laki-laki, kalau kau lupa. Dan coba bayangkan—" Kening Joonmyun mengernyit, membayangkan dirinya memakai setelan _tux_ berwarna pink cerah di pernikahannya kelak. Ia bergidik ngeri, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya, hitam."

Yixing tak mau kalah, "Merah jambu."

"Tidak, hitam."

"Merah jambu!"

"Hitam!"

"Merah jambu!"

"Hitam!"

"Merah jam—"

Argumentasi mereka terputas ketika Yixing dan Joonmyun menangkap suara kikikan geli Kyungsoo di seberang. Mereka menoleh bersamaan, dengan tanda tanya jelas terwakili di wajah keduanya.

"Aku heran dengan kalian," Kyungsoo menghela napas, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, "Sebenarnya yang menikah itu aku dengan Suho, atau Suho dengan Yixing-_ssi_ sih?"

Sepasang bola mata kedua manusia itu serentak membulat. Dengan ekpresi yang hampir sama—kaget, mereka menjawab bersamaan, "Apa?"

Benar-benar kompak. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Seharusnya kalian melihat wajah panik kalian tadi," kemudian ia tertawa lagi.

Joonmyun buang muka. _Sial._ Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas seperti ini? Ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata.

Yixing yang menatap kepergiaan pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Ia berganti menatap Kyungsoo dnegan pandangan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-_ssi_," Ia menggigit bibir, "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu." lirihnya.

Kyungsoo masih terkekeh geli. Ia mengibaskan tangannya ringan, "Tak apa." Ia ikut berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Yixing dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya sembari tersenyum, "Tidak biasanya Suho begitu. Mungkin ia memang sedang _bad mood_. Aku akan bicara dengannya." Dengan tepukan terakhir, pemuda bermata bulat itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Yixing sendirian di _gazebo_ untuk menyusul tunangannya.

Yixing membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan dan mengerang.

_Bagus, Zhang Yixing_. _Sepertinya kau baru saja selangkah mengacaukan karier-mu sendiri._

Dan… apa-apaan itu tadi? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia meributkan masalah sepele seperti itu dengan _client_-nya sendiri? Konyol sekali. Tidak sepatutnya ia melakukan itu. Toh posisinya disini memang hanya sebagai _wedding organizer_ mereka 'kan?

_Ya_. Yixing mencoba mengingatkan diri sendiri. Ia bukan siapa-siapa disini.

.

Ia _harus_ tahu diri.

* * *

.

Joonmyun membanting daun pintu di belakangnya cukup keras. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur dan mengacak rambutnya. Astaga. Kenapa ia harus bersikap kekanak-kanankan seperti itu tadi? Kenapa ia harus terlibat adu mulut dengan _wedding organizer_ itu?

Dan... kenapa rasa familiar itu datang lagi? Kenapa jantungnya masih berdetak secepat ini? Kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti mengagumi paras pemuda china itu? Mengangumi cara bicara pemuda itu, dengan tutur katanya yang selembut kapas. Atau cara ia tersenyum, misalnya. Bagaimana bibir merah muda itu mampu membentuk lengkungan bibir yang indah, lengkap dengan sebuah lesung pipit di pipi kanannya.

Joonmyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Perasannya tak menentu.  
Ia bisa menangkap suara derit pintu yang dibuka, dan langkah seseorang di belakangnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kehangatan yang menjalar dari sepasang lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Kehangatan yang rasanya terlalu familiar untuk dipertanyakan.

"Dio?"

"Hm?"

"Aku… tidak apa-apa." Joonmyun menggumam.

Ia tahu alasan Kyungsoo menyusulnya kemari. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya. Menjalani hubungan dengan Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun telah membuatnya belajar akan watak pemuda itu yang memang memiliki kepekaan luar biasa. Ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan pemuda itu, membelainya lembut.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ingatlah bahwa kau selalu punya aku."

"Aku tahu," Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Kedua bola matanya menuntunnya ke arah gazebo, dimana ia bisa melihat siluet pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengambil peran lebih di pikiran, dan mungkin saja... _hatinya_. Yang bayangnya selalu berputar-putar di angan. Terduduk di bangku dengan kepala di benamkan di kedua telapak tangan. Sendirian, terpekur di luar sana.

Ada gejolak dalam hatinya ingin berada di sisi pemuda itu. Bergejolak untuk melihat, menyentuh, dan memeluk tubuh itu.

Tidak. _Tidak boleh_. Jangan sampai kau terjatuh dalam lubang terlarang itu, Joonmyun. **Jangan sampai**.

Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati belaian tangan Joonmyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu pria itu, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Aku mencintaimu."

Joonmyun memejamkan mata. Kepalanya seakan pening dan deru nafasnya memberat tanpa ia sadari. Ini terlalu… rumit. Terlalu membingungkan untuk ia jalani seorang diri.

Ia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Berharap dengan begitu perasaan itu tetap pada tempatnya yang semestinya. Tetap disana dan tak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku mencintaimu juga,"

.

_Ia berharap._

* * *

.

Kedua mata pemuda itu masih setengah terpejam, tetapi ia tetap memaksa tubuhnya berguling keluar dari dekapan hangat selimut. Kuapan lebar tercipta dan ia mengaum keras-keras.

Kakinya meraba-raba lantai, mencari-cari sandal tidur yang seharusnya berada di dekat tempat tidur. Mana?—sejauh ini yang teraba hanyalah permukaan lantai yang dingin. Yang di temukannya hanyalah sandal sebelah kanan; masa bodohlah. Ia masih mengantuk, sangat-sangat mengantuk.

Bangun pagi memang bukan bagian dari rutinitasnya. Tapi suara pintu kamar hotelnya yang diketuk tak sabar dari luar tentu tak akan membuat tidurnya nyaman. Sedikit tersandung karpet, Yixing menyeret tubuhnya ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Dan kesadarannya pun melonjak ke angka seratus persen begitu ia menyadari siapa tamunya ini, "Joonmyun-_ssi_?"

Lelaki dibalik balutan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam itu hanya mengangguk kecil, dan seakan mengerti akan kebingungan pemuda itu, ia menjelaskan, "Kyungsoo memintaku kemari untuk mengurus persiapan pernikahan denganmu."

Yixing mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya Kyungsoo-_ssi_ kemana?"

"Dia pergi ke Daegu untuk menemui saudaranya," Joonmyun menimpali.

Yixing menggumam "oh" panjang, namun pada detik berikutnya sebuah realisasi menamparnya tepat di wajah. "Jadi hanya _kita_…? Maksudku, berdua saja?"

Joonmyun tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya ketika ia menangkap wajah gugup Yixing, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu dan kedua pipi yang merona samar. Melihat itu tentu membuat Joonmyun menjadi sedikit… _berharap_. Berharap kalau mungkin saja Yixing menaruh rasa padanya. Menyukainya. Rasa bahagia melanda hatinya, namun secepat datangnya, rasa bersalah pun turut mendera. Lalu kalau pemuda itu memang menyukainya ia mau apa? Apa ia juga akan membalas perasaan itu?

Ia…_ tidak tahu._

Joonmyun menatap Yixing, "Kau tidak ada acara hari ini kan?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "Tidak,"—Joonmyun tersenyum lega. Pemuda china itu balas tersenyum, "Mungkin kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

"_Yeah_," Joonmyun mengangguk setuju. Bola matanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan pandangan mengkritisi. Ia berdehem, senyum geli tertahan di bibirnya, "Setelah kau mengganti bajumu dulu tentunya."

Yixing membulatkan mata. Ia melirik ke bawah dan…

Seketika wajahnya merah padam karena… _Oh God_. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia hanya tidur mengenakan singlet dan _boxer_ saja tadi malam. Mengingat ia memang terlalu lelah untuk mengganti pakaiannya dnegan piyama. Dan menyadari bahwa Joonmyun melihatnya dalam keadaan begini…

—_well, shit_.

.

.

"Jadi kita mulai darimana?"

"Hmm…" Yixing hanya balas menggumam, matanya masih terpaku pada catatan kecil di telapak tangannya, mencermati daftar yang telah disusunnya tadi malam. Ia mendongak, menatap Joonmyun yang duduk di belakang kemudi, "Karena Kyungsoo-_ssi_ tidak ada. Mungkin kita bisa memulai dari _catering_ terlebih dulu."

Joonmyun mengangguk tanpa menyahut. Ia melirik Yixing sebentar, kemudian menghela napas, "Maaf soal yang kemarin."

Yixing menggeleng, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Tak apa."

Kemudian keheningan kembali menyeruak. Joonmyun sibuk menyetir, sementara Yixing hanya menggoyangkan kakinya di kaki kursi dan terpekur menunduk seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Baik Joonmyun maupun Yixing tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

Tak ingin membuat suasana canggung makin mencekik, Joonmyun akhirnya buka suara, "Sudah lama menekuni bidang _wedding organizer?_"

Yixing yang tak memiliki ekspektasi bahwa Joonmyun akan mengajaknya bicara pun tak bisa menahan ekpresi terkejutnya, "Eh? Um, yeah. Kurang lebih sudah dua tahun." Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Awalnya aku tak pernah punya niatan untuk menjadi seorang _wedding organizer. _Bahkan saat kuliah pun aku memilih jurusan _desain interior_."

"Oh ya? Lalu?" Joonmyun bertanya ingin tahu. _Aneh._ Tidak biasanya ia menaruh minat pada kehidupan orang asing seperti itu.

"Semuanya berawal dari hobi," Yixing kembali menjelaskan, "Aku suka sekali ikut campur tangan mengurusi pernikahan teman-temanku. Iseng-iseng membantu menata dekorasi, membantu mengkoordinasi acara, atau semacamnya. Dan disinilah aku. Bukan menjadi seorang arsitek, malah berakhir menjadi seorang _wedding organizer._" tutupnya dengan tawa kecil.

Joonmyun mengangguk sebagai respon. Yixing menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Joonmyun mengangkat alis, "Apanya?"

"Pekerjaanmu," Yixing memutar bola mata jenaka, "Ceritakan soal pekerjaanmu. Aku dengar kau adalah seorang CEO."

"_Well_, sebenarnya bukan aku yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin perusahaan. Melainkan adikku, yang dianggap lebih mampu," Ia mengawali, pandangannya masih terfokus ke jalanan, "Tapi adikku menolaknya mentah-mentah karena ia lebih tertarik di bidang seni. Ayahku murka saat itu. Sementara adikku yang tak suka dikekang lebih memilih pergi ke luar negeri, dengan biaya hidupnya sendiri," Ia menghela napas berat, " Kemudian aku yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan Ayahku. Beliau mengirimku ke Amerika untuk menuntut ilmu S2 empat tahun yang lalu. Dan _yeah_, begitulah."

"Oh, bekerja di bidang apa perusahaanmu itu?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Industri otomotif, jual beli kendaraan bermotor dan suku candangnya," jawab Joonmyun, kini lebih santai.

"Wah, hebat," Yixing bergumam sambil tersenyum. Kemudian alisnya terangkat tinggi, "Lalu dimana orangtuamu sekarang?"

"Sudah meninggal."

Yixing membulatkan mata, tak percaya. Ia menggigit bibir, menatap Joonmyun sedang air mukanya menggambarkan penyasalan mendalam, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud Joonmyun-_ssi_."

"Tidak perlu pakai –_ssi_."

Yixing mengerjap, "Apa?"

Joonmyun berdehem, "Tidak perlu seformal itu. _Joonmyun is fin_e," ia berkata, mencoba tersenyum, "Dan soal yang tadi, tak masalah."

Yixing mengangguk, lalu balas tersenyum tipis, "Joonmyun…" Ia mengulangi, dan kulit Joonmyun pun serasa berdesir mendengar pemuda itu melafalkan namanya dengan lembut, "Kalau boleh tahu… sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo-_ssi_?"

Joonmyun tanpa ragu menjawab, ia tersenyum menerawang sembari bernostalgia, "Hampir sekitar tiga tahun. Kami bertemu di Standford, Amerika. Saat itu Kyungsoo kebetulan mengambil jurusan sastra."

"Oh,"

Ia melirik Yixing, " Kau sendiri? Apa kau…" Joonmyun bertanya hati-hati, "...juga punya kekasih?"

Yixing menggeleng, "Ah, tidak. Aku belum pernah menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun," lirihnya sembari menunduk.

Joonmyun yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Yixing tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

"Memang benar," gumamnya pelan, "Teman-temanku sering sekali mengejekku tidak laku, dan terkadang memaksaku untuk buru-buru mencari pasangan. Mulai dari memasukkanku ke perkumpulan-perkumpulan aneh, mengatur _blind date_ tanpa sepengetahuanku, sampai memberiku nomor-nomor telepon tidak jelas," gerutunya, yang disambut rentetan tawa renyah Joonmyun disebelahnya.

Sudut bibir Yixing terangkit ke atas. Ia masih tak mengerti, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa senang melihat Joonmyun tertawa, biarpun tawa itu entah bermaksud mengejek atau memuji atau entah apapun itu.

"Lalu, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyun lekat-lekat, namun pemuda itu tak menyadarinya karena fokusnya tengah tertuju ke jalanan. Meskipun hanya dengan melihatnya dari samping, pemuda itu masih saja terilihat begitu tampan di matanya. Pikirnya mungkin hanya sekedar mengagumi, tapi mungkin perasaan ini telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Ini adalah yang pertama. Pemuda itu tidak hanya bermain di pikirannya, tetapi juga perasaannya. Yixing tahu ia sudah _jatuh_. Jatuh pada lubang yang salah, sebuah lubang yang tak semestinya.

Yixing terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Ya, pernah."

_—baru saja._

* * *

.

Kedua bola mata Joonmyun terpaku pada sosok Yixing yang tengah menyuapkan sepotong _Heotteok_ ke mulutnya, sambil sesekali mengomentari rasanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Joonmyun belajar jika pemuda depannya itu memiliki sifat spontanitas dan aktif. Selalu saja terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan caranya sendiri. Pemuda itu bagaikan sebuah gravitasi, yang mampu membawanya masuk ke dalam inti semesta dunia yang tak sepertinya. Ia bak sebuah kutub magnet yang berlawanan, yang tak pernah gagal menarik perhatiannya dengan keindahannya sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Joonmyun terhenyak. Ia menatap Yixing dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Maaf?"

"Daritadi kau meperhatikanku terus," Yixing terkekeh geli, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia beralih mencomot beberapa potong makanan yang disediakan dihadapannya dan melahapnya. "Jangan suka terlalu memandangi orang, lho. Karena sekali kau merekam sosoknya dalam ingatanmu, sekali kedua bola matamu menangkap sosoknya itu, akan sulit bagimu untuk mengalihkan pandangan darinya."

Joonmyun mendengus, "Filosofi barumu, eh?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin," lalu ia mengeluarkan suara kekehan pelan, "Tapi aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri,"

Ia menoleh pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di ujung meja dan berkata, "Kami ingin coba paket C dengan sup tofu, kakap goreng tepung, udang goreng tepung, dan tumis daging sapi dengan buncis dan bawang bombay, lengkap dengan semanguk nasi hangat. " Si wanita mengangguk patuh. Dan sesaat kemudian, senampan penuh makanan yang disebut Yixing tadi telah tersuguh di meja. Yixing menyendok kuah sup tofu dari mangkuk di depannya dan mengarahkan sendoknya ke depan mulut Joonmyun, "Cobalah."

Joonmyun tertegun, "Apa?"—dan sebelum ia sempat protes, Yixing sudah mendorong sendoknya ke mulutnya, memaksanya untuk berakhir menelannya paksa. Ia mendelik, "_Hei!_"

Yixing tak menanggapinya. Ia kembali menyendok sup tofu itu dari mangkuk dan kali ini menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri, mencoba mengecap cita rasanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata, dan mendecak, "Biasa saja. Tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo." komentarnya tak acuh.

Yixing menoleh sedikit, "Kyungsoo-_ssi_ pintar memasak?"

"Yang terbaik," Bibir Joonmyun mengulas senyum lebar, membayangkan racikan luar biasa kekasih hatinya itu. Terutama ketika pemuda itu sempat-sempatnya mengantarkan bekal untuknya ke tempat kerja di tengah-tengah kesibukannya menjadi seorang penulis.

Yixing menyeringai takjub, "Kau terdengar sangat menyukai pacarmu itu."

"Tentu saja," Joonmyun mengangguk membenarkan, masih tersenyum, "Dia itu sangat sempurna."

Disebelahnya Yixing tertawa kecil, membuat Joonmyun mengerling ke arahnya. "Apa yang lucu?"

"_Nothing,_" Kening Joonmyun semakin mengerut dalam mendengar pemuda itu masih saja tertawa kecil, "Hanya saja, menurutku kesempurnaan adalah hal paling absurd yang cuma ada dalam gagasan manusia."

Joonmyun melirik pemuda itu tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pada hakikatnya di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang sempurna. Terutama manusia. Kau juga pasti sering mendengar ungkapan "_nobody's perfect"_, bukan? Manusia selalu ingin kehidupan yang sempurna. Mereka berpikir dengan sesuatu yang sempurna mereka pasti akan bahagia. Begitu juga sebaliknya, manusia selalu ingin jauh-jauh dari yang namanya ketidaksempurnaan," ujar Yixing, kini beralih menatap Joonmyun tepat di mata. Ia tersenyum setelahnya, "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi sebenarnya, kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dari ketidaksempurnaan itu dengan caramu sendiri."

Joonmyun tertegun di tempatnya. Dipandanginya dengan seksama pemuda berlesung pipit itu. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. _Ini tidak benar_, pikirnya dalam hati. Ia, Kim Joonmyun, tidak pernah kehilangan kepercayaan diri atas prinsipnya. Tidak pernah kehilangan kata-kata dalam situasi apapun. Tidak ada satu halpun di dunia ini yang tak dimengertinya. Ini semua tidak benar.

Pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing ini benar-benar… _lain_. Sejak dulu Joonmyun selalu menyukai eksak. Ilmu pasti yang punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan. Tapi pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu sulit dimengerti. Kadang tertawa dan tersenyum tiba-tiba seperti orang bodoh, tapi kadang mengatakan sesuatu yang dalam dan membuatnya terkejut. Seperti barusan itu.

Dan ia tak suka akan hal itu.

Ia tak suka sesuatu yang tak dapat diprediksinya.

Ia tak suka. Karena pemuda itu tanpa disadarinya, sedikit demi sedikit telah membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Membuatnya percaya, bahwa kini...

_...mungkin_, hatinya mulai bercabang dua.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

a/n: Idiiiiih, ya ampun, aku ngerasa chap ini ancur banget. Kalian merasa gitu juga kah? Maaf ya kalo jadinya malah tambah gaje begini -_- *deep bow* Dan maaf kalo disini Sudo-nya gak begitu keliatan. Alurnya kecepetan kah?

Balasan** Review** buat yang non login ^^:

**kkangji**: Apa ini sudah bisa dibilang panjang? XDD Aww, makasih chingu :* Iya, genre baru. Pingin banget nyoba angst, meski udah tahu gak ada bakat u.u. Fluff? Emm, mungkin ada :3 ( itu pun kalo itu bisa dibilang fluff) XDD Iya, ini sudah dilanjut~ semoga gak mengecewakan yah.

.

Disini saya mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah review/fave/follow kemaren u.u  
Bener-bener gak nyangka bakal ada yang mau baca ff ini. Terima kasih semua :* Dan makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca, meski gak review ^^ Maaf juga kalo updatenya lama. Lagi banyak tugas sekolah dan kebetulan saya juga lagi jadi panitia festival, jadi waktu buat nulis jadi menipis -_-

Emm, kalo semisal saya updatenya seminggu sekali, kelamaan gak sih? ._.

Yang terakhir review, please? Mungkin ada, kritik, saran, dsb soal chapter ini? ^^

Well, sampai ketemu di chapter depan!


	3. Bab 3 (dan ketika ia menyerah)

**disclaimer**: _characters isn't mine, no profit taken._

_**warning**: _au/ooc/**YAOI**/typo(s)/diksi abal /cerita pasaran/Sulay & Sudo.

.

.

_"...Sebentar saja. Kumohon hanya untuk sebentar saja..."_

.

.

**Dan Ketika...**

.

.

**Bab 3**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kenyataan menamparnya telak di wajah.

**Tidak**. Mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu? Mana mungkin ia dengan sukarela membagi hatinya seperti itu? Hati yang seharusnya ia dedikasikan hanya untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

Tidak mungkin hanya dengan waktu kurang dari seminggu ia merasakan pendirian dan ketetapan hatinya selama tiga tahun, goyah begitu saja. Seakan hatinya telah kehilangan puing-puing penyangganya entah kemana.

_Tidak_. Itu tidak adil. Tidak masuk akal. Dan _tidak benar_.

Berkali-kali ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa ini tidak mungkin. Bahwa ia hanya tertarik pada wajah, hidung, mata, punggung, rambut, dan semua tentang tubuhnya. Hanya tertarik pada fisik. Ya. Hanya sebatas fisik.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri—yang namanya tertarik, tetap saja tertarik.

Rasa hanya terpikat pada fisik itu justru yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mempelajari lebih banyak hal tentang pria ini. Lebih banyak, lebih rinci, dan lebih mendalam.

Joonmyun tidak pernah tahu jika ia bisa jadi selabil ini. Menjadi seorang CEO selama dua tahun ini membuat dirinya telah terbiasa menyikapi sesuatu secara dewasa. Memikirkan konsekuensi dari segala tindakannya dengan sematang mungkin. Tapi sekarang apa? Perasaannya kini terombang-ambing. Bagai sebuah perahu yang berdiam dan terjebak di tengah hamparan lautan luas. Hatinya tak tentu arah, bagai mengikuti kemana arus angin pergi membawanya begitu saja.

.

Ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Tapi ia juga menyukai Yixing.

.

Atau bahkan, _lebih._

.

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Joonmyun merasa ia adalah manusia paling egois di dunia.

* * *

.

Sudah selama tiga hari ini Kyungsoo pergi ke Daegu menemui sanak saudaranya, meninggalkan Joonmyun dengan Yixing untuk mengurus semua persiapan pernikahan. Mulai dari persiapan gedung resepsi, tempat pemberkatan, _sound and lighting_, dekorasi, undangan, _souvenir_ perniakahan, MC, band, dan dokumentasi.

Joonmyun menyadari ia benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa bersyukur akan kehadiran Yixing di sisinya yang bisa membantunya dan memang ahli dalam bidang seperti ini.

Dan bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama pemuda china itu. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Belajar banyak hal tentangnya. Menyukai tawa manisnya. Mengagumi pancaran matanya yang berkilau ekpresif. Bagaimana pemuda itu bersikap spontan dalam hal apapun. Ia yang sedikit pelupa, ia yang punya lesung pipit di pipinya, ia yang... perlahan-lahan mengambil alih hatinya.

.

**Zhang Yixing**.

.

_Splash!_

.

Joonmyun membasuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang telah dibasahi oleh air dari wastafel. Ia menikmati sensasi dingin yang muncul ketika air itu mengaliri seluruh wajahnya. Berharap mampu mengurangi beban pikirannya walau hanya untuk sedetik saja.

Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sisi wastafel, guna menyangga tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar. Dia berusaha keras menahan agar wajahnya tidak memanas, atau menahan agar detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang di dalam sana tidak menjebol tulang rusuknya ketika jemari Yixing tadi menyentuhnya, menyingkirkan noda kopi dari sudut bibirnya. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat detail demi detail setiap inci tekstur lembut pori-pori kulit Yixing yang bergerak menggesek permukaan kulitnya.

Dia berusaha bersikap biasa. Dia berusaha berpikiran positif. Walaupun dari pantulan cermin itu ia melihat dengan jelas refleksi dari sepasang bola mata yang memancar resah.

Bola matanya.

Dia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Walaupun dia tahu ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan ketika ia bersama Yixing. Perasaan familiar, yang ia sendiri takut untuk mengakuinya.

Joonmyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet _café_ dan berjalan menuju meja di seberang ruangan tempat ia meninggalkan Yixing tadi. Dari sini ia bisa melihat pemuda itu tengah asyik menikmati sepotong kue _black forest_ di piringnya.

Joonmyun tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia kembali mendudukkan diri di depan Yixing, menyadari beberapa remahan coklat tampak bertebaran di sekitar permukaan bibir pemuda itu. Dan Joonmyun semakin tertawa keras saat pemuda itu nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tadinya putih bersih itu telah ternoda oleh coklat disana-sini.

'"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa?" tanya Yixing pada Joonmyun yang kini masih tertawa dengan wajah polos.

Joonmyun berdehem untuk meredam suara tawanya. Satu tangannya menunjuk pada kaca dua sisi yang terdapat di samping mereka, instruksi bagi Yixing untuk menoleh ke sana.

"Eh?" gumam Yixing kaget. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Joonmyun menertawainya. Ia cepat-cepat meraih selembar tisu di meja untuk membersihkan bibirnya, lalu nyengir malu pada Joonmyun setelahnya.

"Maaf, aku lapar."

Joonmyun mendengus geli sebagai respon, "Mungkin maksudmu 'kelaparan'?"

"Sulit mentorelirnya bagiku jika sudah menyangkut urusan perut," timpal Yixing santai, kini beralih menyeruput _avocado-float-_nya di meja.

Joonmyun tersenyum. Menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu membuat Joonmyun sedikit banyak menyadari bahwa Yixing memang tipe pria yang _easy going_ dan cuek. Bukan berarti hal itu menjadikannya pribadi yang tidak peduli atau tidak peka, hanya saja menurut Joonmyun, Yixing ingin menunjukkan rasa pedulinya itu dengan caranya sendiri. Sosok lelaki yang sederhana.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih suka bersikap hati-hati. Telaten dalam mengerjakan apapun. Terbiasa bersikap teliti dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yang lebih suka menonjolkan sisi ke-estetikaannya tentang apa saja. Laki-laki yang elegan. Pelan namun pasti—itu adalah prinsip yang selalu ditanamkan Kyungsoo sejak dini. Dan terkadang, prinsip itu juga yang menular pada diri Joonmyun tatkala ia dihadapkan pada pekerjaannya yang entah serumit apapun itu.

Tapi, tunggu.

Kenapa ia jadi membandingkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo seperti itu? Kacau. Otaknya sudah benar-benar kacau.

Bisa-bisanya ia membanding-bandingkan tunangannya sendiri dengan Yixing—yang notabene adalah orang asing di hidupnya itu, dengan Kyungsoo yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama tiga tahun ini.

_Yixing_, orang asing yang sayangnya telah lancang bermain dengan pikiran dan perasaannya.

.

.

Tapi Joonmyun diam-diam mengakui, bahwa kedua pemuda itu memang sama-sama punya tempat penting di hatinya.

* * *

.

Joonmyun memarkir mobilnya di pelataran sebuah gedung persewaan perkakas terkenal di Seoul. Ia menoleh pada Yixing yang duduk di sampingnya, raut wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pulangmu nanti?"

Yixing memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya mempersiapkan dekorasi pernikahan yang memang baru mencapai tahap lima puluh persen itu. Bagaimana pun, waktu dua bulan bukanlah jangka waktu yang lama, dan sebagai seorang _wedding organizer_ yang professional, sudah merupakan tanggung jawabnya mengorganisir semua persiapan pernikahan dengan sebaik mungkin.

Sebenarnya Joonmyun ingin sekali menemani Yixing, mengingat hari sudah hampir menjelang larut malam. Tapi karena urusan pekerjaan yang menghimpit, dan tugas berat sebagai CEO yang diampunya mau tak mau mengharuskannya untuk kembali ke kantor sekarang juga. Terlebih, dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di meja kerjanya yang telah menunggu untuk disentuh dan dikerjakan.

Yixing balas menatap Joonmyun. Tak mengingkari sensasi menyenangkan yang meletup-letup di dadanya kala menyadari kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu menaruh perhatian padanya. Asanya melambung tinggi. Yixing tahu sikapnya ini tak tahu diri, tapi... _bolehkah ia berharap?_

Tak ingin terkesan egois, Yixing tersenyum menenangkan, "Tak masalah. Aku bisa kembali ke hotel dengan taksi."

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Kau baru tinggal seminggu disini. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu,"—jantung Yixing berdegup kencang— "Kau tanggung jawabku disini, dan aku yang akan tetap menjemputmu nanti," ucapnya tegas, sembari menatap Yixing lekat-lekat.

"Kau… yakin?"

"Tentu." jawab Joonmyun tanpa ragu.

Yixing nampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan, tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu disini pukul 11."

Joonmyun mengangguk, "Pukul 11." ulangnya.

Yixing akan membawa tubuhnya turun dari mobil ketika ia merasakan kelima jari menyergap pergelangan tangannya.

Yixing bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Ia tak perlu mengira-ngira siapa gerangan pemilik tangan ini. Tangan seorang Kim Jooonmyun. Tangannya yang tegas dan memancarkan suatu radiasi kehangatan tak biasa.

Yixing menoleh, menatap sepasang bola mata dark chocolate milik Joonmyun yang seolah bersinar di kegelapan malam. Mencoba membaca pikiran atau sekedar menerka tentang arti tatapan pria yang menarik perhatiannya ini. Tetapi sepertinya ia lupa dengan perkataannya sendiri, kalau—"_Sekali menatap, tidak akan bisa lepas_."

Yixing mencengkram ujung kemejanya kuat-kuat dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang menggila di dalam sana. "Ada apa?"

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Berdosalah ia. Bukan terkaan yang berada di benaknya kini, namun rasa penasaran dan hasrat ingin menyentuh rambut pria ini. Rambut yang terlihat begitu lembut dan menarik untuk disentuh atau digenggam. Lalu arah pandangannya menurun ke leher pria berambut brunette tersebut. Membuatnya berkhayal untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher itu. Khayalan yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan. Namun begitu sakit kala harus mengingat kenyataan.

Joonmyun masih terdiam, _orbs_-nya melirik tautan tangan mereka yang belum terlepas. Ia mulai menyukai reaksi kulitnya yang meremang samar ketika tangan mereka disatukan. Menyukai bagaimana kulit mereka yang sama-sama dingin saling bertemu, menimbulkan sebuah konduksi kalor yang menyebar secara perlahan namun pasti.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya ini benar-benar spontanitas belaka. Sungguh diluar akal sehatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengenggam tangan pemuda itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia ingin menyentuh, merasakan, dan pada akhirnya…

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

…_mengakuinya._

Bibirnya berkata demikian, tapi ia tahu hatinya tak akan mampu lagi berkilah.

Yixing menarik tangannya perlahan, meninggalkan tangan Joonmyun yang masih terangkat di udara, terbiarkan tergesek dinginnya ruang hampa. Joonmyun tak berkedip melihat Yixing keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari jangkauan matanya.

Joonmyun meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok. Nafasnya gemetar mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya bergejolak untuk melihat, menyentuh, memeluk, bahkan memiliki tubuh itu. Bergejolak sangat hebat hingga ia tak bisa lagi menahannya.

Bergejolak sangat kuat hingga kulitnya serasa tercubit oleh dinginnya rasa takut akan penyesalan tentang pernikahannya kelak. Berharap sesuatu akan menyadarkan—_tidak_, bukan hanya sekedar menyadarkan, tetapi harus dapat menghentikan semua kekonyolan ini.

Hal konyol yang telah menggoyangkan ketetapan hatinya.

* * *

.

Joonmyun baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa lembar dokumen _microsoft word_ dari laporan statistik perusahaan ketika ia menyadari waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menarikan jemarinya yang lincah di atas layar.

.

**To**: Yixing; 23:01 p.m  


_Kau baik-baik saja disana?_

_._

Ponselnya bergetar beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Joonmyun sontak melepas jemarinya dari tuts abjad dan sibuk menjulurkan telapaknya ke setiap inci meja yang masih terlihat. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa remasan kertas sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan menyambar perangkat portable itu.

.

**From**: Yixing; 23:03 p.m  


_Tenang saja. Aku tidak sedang berada di kandang macan, tuan_— Joonmyun terkekeh —_Jadi berhentilah bersikap khawatir seperti itu, dan selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu :P_

_._

Dengan senyum terkembang, Joonmyun kembali mengetikkan sebuah balasan singkat.

.

**To**: Yixing 23:04 p.m  


_Ya ya ya. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai 'kay?_

_._

**From**: Yixing; 23:07 p.m  


_Oke._

_._

Menghela napas panjang, ia meletakkan ponselnya tadi ke atas meja. Punggungnya bersandar pada badan kursi dan memutarnya menghadap jendela besar yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Seoul dengan tatapan menerawang.

Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja kerja saat telinganya menangkap dering ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring membelah udara malam. Ia menyambar ponselnya secepat kilat, dan terhenyak saat bukan nama Yixing yang ia dapati di layar seperti harapannya. Melainkan…

_Kyungsoo._

Ia menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu sebentar, "Halo?"

_"Sibuk, Suho-ah?_"

Suara itu mengalun lembut menyapa telinga. Dan bohong jika Joonmyun bilang ia tidak merindukan suara itu. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengatakan, "Seperti di neraka," dengan mudah, kursi putarnya berkeriet pelan ketika ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Joonmyun bisa mendengar pemuda di seberang tertawa ringan, dan Joonmyun menemukan dirinya mengacuhkan laporan garapannya di meja, kini lebih memilih berjalan mendekati pintu kaca balkon.

"Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam."

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur,_" Kyungsoo berkata, desah napasnya jelas terdengar di gendang telinga, "_Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering memikirkanmu… dan konyolnya, sekarang aku mulai berharap kau bisa ada disini di sampingku,_" Pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan suara yang dibuat lebih lirih. Bisa terbayang dengan jelas wajah malu-malu Kyungsoo di benak Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana Daegu?"

Kyungsoo setengah memekik, "_Baik! Orang-orang disini sangat menyenangkan—maksudku, mereka bahkan mengajakku memanen teh di perkebunan, mengurus hewan-hewan peternakan, dan anak-anak disana juga mengajakku memancing di sungai—dan kau tahu apa? Kami dapat dua belas ekor, tahu! Bisa kau bayangkan itu, Suho?_"

"Yeah, tentu saja," Joonmyun tertawa kecil mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dari seberang sambungan, "Tapi apa kau juga bertemu dengan pria yang lebih menarik disana?" goda Joonmyun, tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, "_Kau tahu aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dirimu._"

Joonmyun tertohok.

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo bagaikan tusukan jarum tak kasat mata yang tepat mendarat di sanubari. Bibirnya terbisu, tubuhnya membatu, dan otaknya serasa beku.

"…_ah. Suho-ah?_"

Joonmyun tersentak. Genggaman tangannya pada badan ponsel mengerat. Ia menelan ludah, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar di ujung sana, "Ya, Dio?"

Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir, "_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar seperti sedang ada masalah."_

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit… lelah. Ya, lelah." Jawab Joonmyun dengan suara pelan. Dalam hati ia merutuki naluri kepekaan Kyungsoo yang memang setajam belati itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah di ujung sambungan, "_Kalau kau capek, istirahat saja oke?_" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berkata,

"_Aku merindukanmu, Suho_."

"Aku juga."

.

Kemudian kedua insan manusia itu pun terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang panjang malam itu. Saling mencurahkan, saling berbicara, saling melepas kerinduan, tenggelam dalam dunia mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa jarum jam telah melewati pukul sebelas malam.

.

Pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Joonmyun merasa tenang. Membuat batinnya diliputi perasaan ringan dari segala beban yang mencekiknya. Membuat raganya seolah turut terbuai akan alunan merdu suaranya.

.

.

Dan membuatnya melupakan janjinya pada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di luar sana.

* * *

.

Joonmyun terbangun dengan posisi kepala tergeletak di meja hanya dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka kelopak mata adalah langit-langit ruang kantornya yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ia melirik ke arah jendela, dan mengernyit saat bias-bias mentari langsung mengguyurnya.

_Sudah pagikah? Jam berapa ini? _

Joonmyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerang saat nyeri seketika menghantam kepala dan punggungnya tanpa ampun. Ia merutuki posisi tidurnya yang buruk itu, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang. Bagus, ia ketiduran lagi di kantor.

Joonmyun menguap lebar. Inti atensinya terjatuh pada ponselnya di meja dan ia paksa satu tangannya yang masih terasa kaku untuk meraihnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ia menangkap rentetan pesan terpampang di _display_ ponselnya. Terlebih pesan-pesan itu hanya berasal dari satu nomor yang sama, nama yang sama—orang yang sama.

.

**From**: Yixing; 23:03 p.m

_Aku sudah selesai._

.

**From**: Yixing; 23:16 p.m

_Joonmyun? Aku sudah di depan.  
_

_._

**From**: Yixing; 23:45 p.m

_Joonmyun, kau sibuk ya? Baiklah, tak apa kalau kau sibuk. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu kok._

.

**From**: Yixing; 23: 50 p.m

_Joonmyun, haloooo?_

_._

**From**: Yixing; 00:01 a.m

_Joonmyun, kau disana?_

.

**From**: Yixing; 00:30 a.m

_Aku mencoba menelponmu tapi nomormu selalu sibuk._

.

**From**: Yixing; 00: 55 a.m

_Sepertinya kau benar-benar sibuk ya? Ya sudah. Aku akan pulang dengan taksi saja. Selamat malam :)_

.

Dadanya serasa sesak, dan perasaan berasalah langsung menghantam raganya detik itu juga.  
Ia membanting ponselnya ke meja dengan perasaan kesal dan mengerang. Joonmyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. _Sial, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?_ batin Joonmyun. _Sial_. Ia yang berjanji, ia sendiri yang mengingkari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyambar jaketnya yang ia sampirkan di kursi dan bergegas meninggalkan kantornya dengan langkah lebar.

Ia harus menemui Yixing sekarang juga.

* * *

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Joonmyun menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah kamar hotel bernomor 235. Ia menggigit bibir, takut jika Yixing mungkin akan marah padanya.

Berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirnya, ia menghela napas banyak-banyak dan membuangnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengangkat satu kepalan tangannya ke udara dan mengetukkannya ke atas permukaan pintu kayu itu dengan gerakan pelan.

_'Cklek.'_

Joonmyun merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan gerakan daun pintu yang akhirnya mengayun terbuka.

Memperlihatkan sosok yang terlalu familiar berdiri di ambang pintu masih dengan balutan piyama tidurnya. Joonmyun mengangkat kepala. Pemuda itu tampaknya baru saja bangun tidur. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, dan sorot matanya tampak memancar lelah. Dan ia bisa melihat air muka Yixing yang tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian tergantikan kembali oleh raut wajah datar.

"Joonmyun... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yixing berkata sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu. Dan Joonmyun bersumpah, meski Yixing tak menunjukkannya secara langsung, ia bisa menangkap nada dingin dibalik kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

Joonmyun mengurut belakang lehernya canggung, "Eum… bisa kita bicara di dalam?" tanyanya, ragu.

Yixing mengamatinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menghela napas dan mengangguk. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, secara tak langsung mempersilahkan Joonmyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Joonmyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kamar hotel itu, dan harus menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak terus-terusan menatap lekuk tubuh Yixing yang sedikit tersingkap terbuka karena piyama tidurnya yang tak terkancing sempurna.

Joonmyun menurut ketika Yixing menyuruhnya untuk mendudukkan diri di sofa sementara pemuda china itu mendahuluinya masuk ke dapur, mungkin ingin membuatkannya minuman atau apa.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Kamar hotel itu terlihat cukup rapi, kecuali mungkin keadaan tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Seprainya terlihat sedikit berantakan, dan selimutnya tampak terjatuh ke lantai, sementara di sisi kaki tempat tidur ia bisa melihat sebuah koper—milik Yixing, ia rasa—yang masih tergeletak disana dengan posisi setengah membuka. Dan Joonmyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ia menangkap sebuah boneka _unicorn_ ukuran sedang tersemat di atas tempat tidur.

.

_'Pyarr.'_

.

Ia tersentak kaget saat suara pecahan kaca tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Pikirannya semakin kalut saat ia menyadari bahwa sumber suara barusan berasal dari arah dapur, tempat dimana Yixing berada sekarang. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan terburu menuju dapur.

.

.

Yixing mengumpat pelan. Ia merutuki sikap cerobohnya yang menyebabkan cangkir teh _jasmine_ yang telah disiapkannya untuk Joonmyun itu pecah berkeping-keping. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini. Ia merasa tidak tenang. Ia merasa kacau.

Ia berjongkok, ingin mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas di lantai itu sebelum kemudian sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya diam di tempat, mencegahnya. Ia tersentak, dan jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar saat iris matanya bersirobok langsung dengan indahnya kedua bola mata Joonmyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Biar aku saja," Joonmyun bergumam. Ia sedikit menggeser tangan Yixing menjauh dan mulai mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas yang bertebaran di lantai itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Ah, sial,"

Joonmyun mengumpat menyadari satu pecahan kaca tak sengaja menggores permukaan kulitnya, rasa perih langsung menyebar cepat ke pori-porinya seketika.

"Astaga, jarimu…" Yixing membulatkan mata ketika ia menangkap setetes darah meluncur bebas dari jari telunjuk Joonmyun.

Dengan panik ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju _buffet_ dapur untuk meraih sebotol kecil obat merah dan beberapa lembar kapas. Ia memegang bahu Joonmyun dan turut membawa pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Ia cepat-cepat meraih tangan kanan Joonmyun yang terluka dan mengelapnya dengan selembar kapas, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan pelan, tak ingin membuat luka gores itu makin memburuk.

Joonmyun memperhatikan gestur Yixing yang masih sibuk mengobati luka di jarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut, diam-diam ingin terus merasakan sentuhan demi sentuhan tangan pemuda itu dan kehangatan yang menjalar darinya.

Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan lurus. Pandangan yang rasanya dapat meluluhkan segala batasan yang telah ia pasang. Hal yang ia takutkan, kini telah terjadi. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia mengaku. Ia _menyerah_.

Yixing menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu ke atas kapas dan mulai mengoleskannya pada luka gores di jari telunjuk Joonmyun. Gerakan tangannya yakin, namun ragu disaat bersamaan.

Perlahan-lahan, Joonmyun merasa kehangatan yang ada di tangannya mulai berangsur menghilang. Perlahan-lahan ia bisa merasakan ujung jari itu mulai meninggalkan tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak rela. Ia masih belum rela.

Merasa perban yang melilit jari Joonmyun telah terikat baik, Yixing akhirnya menarik tangannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menggerakan tangannya seinci pun, Joonmyun telah menahannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Menggenggam tangan Yixing erat, Joonmyun mencoba untuk membuat Yixing mengerti maksud dan keinginan hatinya. Tanpa bicara, tanpa tatapan, dan hanya dengan saluran kehangatan dan hasrat yang berada di tautan dua tangan manusia yang kini saling bersentuhan dengan lembutnya.

"Maaf. Maaf kemarin aku melupakan janjiku." Joonmyun berbisik, memecah keheningan yang melilit mereka berdua. Ia menatap iris cokelat Yixing dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

Yixing mengelus tangan Joonmyun yang menyelimutinya, memberinya ketenangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku sudah bilang lebih baik aku naik taksi saja?"

Joonmyun menunduk, masih diliputi rasa bersalah, "Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo..._ ia menelponku tadi malam. Aku berbicara dengannya sepanjang malam, dan aku benar-benar lupa. Aku minta maaf."

Yixing tersenyum. _Senyum getir_. "Bukankah itu bagus? Aku yakin kau sangat merindukannya,"

"Ya, sangat." Joonmyun menggumam. Ia menatap langit-langit dapur dengan tatapan menerawang, "Tapi ada satu hal yang tak aku mengerti akhir-akhir ini."

Yixing terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum memutuskan bertanya, "...Apa?"

Joonmyun menatap lurus Yixing dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. Ia membawa tubuh Yixing mendekat perlahan demi perlahan hingga hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan. Begitu nyaris, begitu dekat, dan begitu _salah_.

"Joonmyun..."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. ...Aku bingung, Yixing."

Yixing mengerjapkan mata dan tercengang, tak mengerti dan tak percaya dengan realita yang kini mengurungnya. Ia hanya menurut saja ketika Joonmyun akhirnya menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Yixing menyadari kedua lengan pemuda itu merangkul seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah. Ia bisa merasakan ada keragu-raguan disana, tapi ia juga bisa merasakan keyakinan terpendam memancar dari sana.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa Joonmyun sedang ada masalah? Apa karena ia begitu merindukan Kyungsoo sehingga ia butuh pelampiasan?

Yixing memejamkan mata. Ya, tentu saja. Bodohnya, mengingat pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda tadi membuatnya sempat berharap pria itu merasakan hal yang sama. Berharap pria itu merasakan getaran terlarang yang tak dapat dihindari juga. Berharap bukan hanya dirinya yang melakukan kesalah bodoh ini. Dan yang terkonyol adalah, berharap rasa ini berbalas.

Perlahan demi perlahan, ia turut merangkulkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh pemuda itu, balas memeluknya. Menolak perintah otaknya, dan memilih menuruti perintah hatinya.

Bisa memeluk Joonmyun seperti ini membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya tercekat. Bahagia menyadari bahwa perasaan itu benar-benar nyata. Sakit karena ketika akhirnya ia bisa merasakan perasaan indah itu, ia justru harus meletakannya di waktu yang salah. Pada orang yang salah.

Namun ia tak bisa menolak kehangatan yang ditawarkan pemuda itu, rasanya hangat dan nyaman, seakan ia tengah melayang di awan. Ia berdoa dalam hati ia bisa selamanya merasakan perasaan bahagia ini. Meski hanya sementara.

Meski itu mustahil adanya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiri berpelukan seperti itu. Sama-sama mencari, sama-sama merasakan, sama-sama tidak mengerti, dan sama-sama berdosa. Bersalah.

_Mereka egois._

"Sebentar saja," Yixing mendengar Joonmyun berbisik di telinganya. "Sebentar saja," Joonmyun terus menggumamkannya. _Lagi dan lagi._

Yixing menemukan dirinya tak sanggup bersuara. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena ia tahu, ia juga _menginginkannya._

Hanya sementara. Hanya untuk memenuhi ego manusiawi mereka, hanya sesaat, hanya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan karena rasa tak tertahankan yang membuncah di dada. Ingin menghentikan waktu, ingin tetap memiliki ritme detakan jantung yang begitu lambat, namun begitu nikmat. Ingin tetap memiliki hawa udara yang begitu menyesakkan, namun begitu ingin mereka lanjutkan. Mereka pura-pura buta akan kenyataan. Pura-pura tuli akan segala jeritan batin yang berkecamuk meronta.

Terlalu naif untuk mengakui adanya percikan atau bahkan luapan rasa yang sama. Saling ingin memiliki, namun juga saling merasa ragu. Merasa… _takut._

_._

Tapi mereka juga saling tidak ingin melepaskan. Tak ingin memisahkan. Tidak ingin kehilangan.

.

Meskipun itu hanya sesaat.

Meski hanya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

"_Kumohon hanya untuk sebentar saja..._"

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

Pertama, balasan Review untuk non login:

**Kkangji:** Beneran angst-nya kerasa? ._. Syukur deh XD *dor. Hehe, makasih banget chingu. Fighting juga buat kamu!

**Guest:** sudah dilanjut, chingu :)

**sendal jepit**: makasih buat pujiannya XD nah, makanya, disini mereka bertiga sama-sama labil dan bingung sama perasaannya sendiri ._.

**milkhunhan:** Kyungsoo sama aku aja XD *halah. Haha, iya, Suho maruk ._. ehem.

Jadi...

Gimana, gimana, gimanaaaaa? Masih gaje ya TT_TT Dan maaf juga, beberapa scene yang rencananya mau saya masukin ke sini harus kepotong karena takutnya nanti malah jadi kepanjangan (/‾▿‾)/

_Btw,thanks to:_ **Kazuma B'tomat**, chenma, **ByunnaPark,** shinta. lang, **Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**, Jjong-Ice, **en2 si HardShiper**, Nuryiskey ,** Manchungi98**, lollydaepop, **MinSeulELFSparFishy**, Kim Haerin-ah, **TripleN**, kkangji, **Guest**, sendal jepit, **milkhunhan**, nurul0911.

Boleh minta kritik, saran, dsb soal chapter ini? **Review**, will you? Sekali lagi makasih bagi yang sudah nyempetin baca. Terlebih review/fave/follow :')

See you in the next chapter~


End file.
